


Missed a Spot

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 'oh no' is the correct reaction, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Or at least less than savory intent, Originally posted July 2017, Short, Story request, Tumblr Prompt, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, for those of you who have read the series, just a 'what if' exploration, merbabies, set after Unforgivable, this is not an official part of the merfolk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Roman in fuming about having his pet stolen from him. An unexpected discovery opens up a whole new world of possibilities.





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ahh!!! I love your mer au! your killing me here! I just wanted to ask, is there any chance slade missed any of the eggs? And what would happen if he did?
> 
> -
> 
> Well, assuming it was fertilized, it would go something like this:

“Are you… are you going to buy another, Sir?” asked one of Roman’s men tentatively as he surveyed the cleaning of the tank. It was mostly drained and there were several workers inside cleaning it.

Roman had to hire people from the outside because the tank was the thing of too many of his own men’s nightmares. He’d be pissed, if that wasn’t exactly how he wanted it. He was plenty pissed about other things anyway.

“No, my pet isn’t lost, Batman just stole him and I intend to get him back. When I do, I need to have his home ready.” Roman snapped.

“But he hasn’t been seen in the Bay in weeks.” the man pointed out weakly, perhaps even hopefully. He shrunk back against the glare Roman leveled at him. When Roman got Jason back this guy was going to be the first to be dumped into the tank.

“Batman’s keeping him somewhere. He clearly has the space, what with that other Mer he has as a pet.” Roman scoffed.

“Perhaps we should try and capture that one instead?” 

Roman had considered that. Even from afar, the blue tailed Mer was very beautiful. But…

“Useless to me. Batman has trained him to kiss babies and save puppies and nonsense. He’s ruined that one.” Roman said dismissively.

“You’re not worried he will with yours as well?” he was asked curiously.

“Not my Jason. Never my Jason. He’s too perfect for that.” Roman gloated thinking about savage way Jason would break anyone who he thought deserved it.

A horrible scream interrupted his musings.

One of the workers who had been wading in the water left at the bottom of the tank over seeing the draining had fallen over and was kicking and flailing.  

“What’s going on in there?” He snapped.

“My leg! Jesus christ, my leg! Oh god oh god there’s something in here!” whimpered the man scrambling up on the rocks. 

Everything stilled inside Roman before picking up double time as he strode over to the glass and took a good look at the small bloody teethmarks in frightened worker’s leg. Roman caught his breath excitedly. 

“Stop draining the tank.” He ordered sharply, “Tell everyone to get out.”

His orders were relayed and Roman paced the length of the tank, sharp eyes scanning the shallow cloudy water.

“Where are you baby?” he crooned quietly, “Come out, come out wherever you are. I’m gonna find you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I should make this clear: this is not an official part of the merfolk au. This scene takes place right after [Unforgivable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590656).
> 
> \--  
> Cleaning out my old story posts from Tumblr.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
